Prisoners of fate
by SW
Summary: Goku gets chaptured by Homura ~Short


A stunning punch sent the brown haired young man sprawling into the riverbed, head falling limply

Prisoners of fate

By SW

****This is a pretty strange fic that has some Homura related spoilers***

A stunning punch sent the brown haired young man sprawling into the riverbed, head falling limply. His vision was in golfed in darkness, as he lost consciousness. The last thing he saw before he passed out completely was the raven-haired mans smug expression. 

slowly and painfully he forced his eyes open, instantly regretting doing so. His head was swimming, that last hit had been a hard one. If only the room would stop moving, why wouldn't his arms move? And why was he standing up? Attempts to concentrate on his surroundings failed bitterly. He slipped back into a passed out state. 

If there was one thing Son Goku hated more then being hungry it was being chained. Just the sight of them was enough to creep him out thoroughly. He had spent 500 year in chains, he hated them with a passion. Which is why he was so angered by the fact that's what was holding him. His arms were shackled to the wall, the room was dark except for the pools of light that came from holes in the ceiling. He tugged on the metal bonds, testing their strength. Pulling until they cut into his wrists. Snarling in pain as his shoulder began to dislocate, as he tried to wrench himself loose. His attempts to get free were cut short as he heard a clanking noise, along with footsteps. 

The lean figure stepped through one of the light patches. Goku gritted his teeth. "Homura." The demi god stopped to admire his prize, the darkness obscured his prisoners features. A pair of gold eyes glittered at him, cutting through the contrasting black. His own golden eye winked back, while it's blue partner remained unseen."Son Goku you need to get stronger." He smiled lazily at the snarling boy. Drawing closer to the chained figure, tilting his head to one side. The multi colored catlike eyes narrowed, staring at the boy. 

Goku swallowed nervously he didn't like that look. He didn't like being defenseless either, his dislocated shoulder was being pulled back. He jerked as Homura laid a hand on his injured shoulder, he made a disapproving noise. "You really shouldn't hurt yourself like that." with a rough shove, he jammed the joint back into it's proper place. A strangled cry rose from the boy as he momentarily allowed himself to hang limply. As he waited for the starbursts of pain to fade once more. 

"You don't like being imprisoned do you?" Homura asked, watching through half opened eyes. "What the hell do you think?!" He growled inresponse. "They can't understand. What it's like to be put into that sort of position." Goku glared at him. "Who?" The older man raised an eyebrow. "Why your friends of course." The boy didn't answer. He still didn't understand at all, why he was here. Or what Homura wanted from him, or how he was going to escape.Homura lifted his own iron bound wrists, displaying the heavy chain that stretched between them. "They did this to me, and they did it to you as well. I spent my childhood in a stinking cell, why? Because of my heritage." He chuckled quietly, gaining an odd look from the kid. "It's ironic don't you think? That you're working for the very same people that imprisoned you." His voice was bitter, he placed a hand on the side of the boy's face. Examining his features carefully, Goku attempted to twist away rather unsuccessfully. "Do you think that high and mighty priest will come for you? A lowly yokkai? He must have done something to hurt you. Why else would you have been running away from your comrades?" A hurt look wormed its way into the gold eyes he had been watching so intently.He stroked the demon boy's cheek gently, giving him an unexpectantly sad smile. 

All the fight seemed to seep out of the taunt body, it wasn't long until he hung lifelessly from the chains. His captor ran his hand down his arm, murmuring in a soft tone that he could barley catch. "We are more a like then you could ever believe Son Goku. " Wan lips brushed over his jaw, so delicately he could barley feel it. "How badly did he hurt you?" His breath feathering over the younger man's ear. Tears began to fall, escaping from his closed eyes. "They can't understand can they?" Goku finally whispered, turning fathomless gold flecked orbs toward the man leaning over him. "Not many can." Homura murmured into his neck, bringing his hand back up to the boys chained wrists. With a small click the cuffs released him. Goku fell forward into the mans arms, he didn't bother to move.The demi god's arms encircled him, it was a surprising comforting gesture. "Maybe we are a like." He whispered into the inky blackness."The only bounds that can never be escaped is fate." Homura spoke to the docile boy in his hold. Stroking the spiked brown hair absentmindedly, Goku hugged him in return. "Fate is a bitch." Was the boy's only response, the mismatched pair of eyes slid closed, as Homura smiled sadly. "Hai that it is." 

We're both prisoners of fate.......

~Owari

***** Ok before you all kill and skin me, let me say something. This was inspired by the episode "Misty rain" And I dearly love Homura-sama. And well I'm on a sugar rush right now, and weird things pop into my head. I have no intention currently of writing a squeal. *If I live that long anyway. * I'll rightly I've made my peace, flame away. 


End file.
